


Before the Last Flight

by No_one_you_know



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Basically, TAZ Amnesty, The Adventure Zone Amnesty - Freeform, but this is all that happened, i wanted to write about hollis, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_one_you_know/pseuds/No_one_you_know
Summary: The hornets wait for the signal





	Before the Last Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write hollis and jake stuff since there's so little content, but all I've managed is a short drabble. One day I'll do something long, but today is not that day.

In the darkness between the trees lies an uncertainty, an unspoken tension between the dozen or so Hornets that sit on motorbikes, lean against trees, waiting for the signal.

Other than the occasional crunching of leaves under feet and wheels as someone adjusts slightly, it’s deadly silent outside. The usual chirp of crickets is missing, the hoots of owls gone, the flow of the river silent. Every forty-five seconds or so, wind sweeps through the trees, and they can hear it before it hits, like a monster, creeping up un-stealthily, getting louder and louder until the wind blows down the back of their jacket, sending shivers up their spines.  
No one dares speak. The group barely dares to breathe, as if even the slightest sound will set off the FBI and the entire plan will fail, even if they’re nowhere near close enough for them to be heard, even if they speak loudly.  
The tension is painful as they look through the ranks. Even in the darkness, it’s clear that Keith is fiddling with his bracelets, Jake is messing with his hat, Ava is biting her nails. Everyone’s nervous about what’s about to go down, terrified that it’s going to go wrong, more terrified of what happens next if everything goes _right_  
It’s at least an hour before Hollis slides off their motorbike and looks up in the air, squinting to see through the tree branches. As if they sensed it, there’s a loud ‘pop’ in the distance, and then, a glowing red light shoots up in the air, bright enough for all to see.   
Hollis turns to the rest of the group, who are quickly getting in formation. They clasp their hands together and feign a smile. “Alright, everyone remember the plan? Start behind me and once we get close, spread out. Do your best to distract, but don’t hurt yourself in the process.” There’s a pause as they open their mouth to say something else, but stop. “Let’s do this.” They climb back on their motorbike, take a deep breath, and turn it on. The rest of the group follow suit, and within seconds, the hornets begin their last flight.


End file.
